


In Good Hands

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Common Cold, Domestic, Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flu, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gift Exchange, Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Suffering from the flu, Hank is in the caring hands of devoted boyfriend (and the Android sent by CyberLife) Connor.*Written for Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Sniffling, Hank tugged the blankets around his shivering body, burying himself into his warm nest on the couch.

Connor had been a  _ godsend _ during his recent bout with the flu, keeping him warm and medicated since Hank wasn’t the best at taking care of himself.

Returning from the kitchen, Connor brought a mug brimming with soothing hot chocolate and a peck on Hank’s flushed forehead.

Chuckling, Hank took the beverage. “Huh. Unconventional treatment.”

Curling beside Hank, Connor smiled. “Perhaps, though it is said to offer comfort to the sick. How do you feel?”

Hank smiled weakly. “Like a million bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunarium as part of the Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020.
> 
> Hope you like this modest gift of a fluffy sickfic between grumpy gumdrop Hank Anderson and his cute Android boyfriend Connor for the New Year. 💙
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
